phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Bully
Buford challenges Phineas to a thumb-wrestling competition. Phineas receives training by guest star Evander Holyfield. Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes to extreme measures to get people to attend his birthday and clean up afterwards. Episode Summary This episode was focused on Phineas having to fight the bully Buford after embarrassing him at the mall. Meanwhile, Perry tries to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from hypnotizing everybody so they will sing him "Happy Birthday". Phineas, Ferb, and Candace hang out at the Googolplex Mall while Linda Flynn plays with her Jazz trio at the Squat and Stitch. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus (Agent P) is asked to investigate the odd purchases (4 helicopter blades, 24 party balloons, and 6,000 light bulbs) of Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is hiding out at the old abandoned cake factory on the edge of town. While Phineas and Ferb are performing an experiment to see how long it takes the top scoop to melt off of a double scoop ice cream cone, a bully named Buford (with a "Punisher" style skull on his shirt) comes up and Phineas accidentally drops his last scoop of ice cream on Buford's crotch, making everyone in the food court laugh. Buford wants to fight Phineas immediately, but Evander Holyfield (voiced by himself) comes up and offers to train Phineas for a fight outside the mall at 3 o'clock. While Phineas trains by running up the wrong way on an escalator and playing a version of Dance Dance Revolution, Buford goes to a gym called "Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies". At the end of the montage, Phineas makes it to the top of the escalator, and makes visual reference to the first "Rocky" movie. While Ferb finishes a full-sized boxing ring complete with bleachers and a huge video screen, Candace goes to Mom to try to get Phineas in trouble. At the abandoned cake factory, Agent P is tricked into falling into a giant vat of Dunkelberry cake mix, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz threatens that in 30-40 minutes, the yeast will cause the cake to rise, burying Agent P alive. In a back story about his childhood, we learn that today is the Doctor's birthday, and that Dunkelberry bats love Dunkelberry cake, and will swarm to it. The evil Doctor unveils the Slave-inator, which makes crowds of people do whatever he wants them to do. After the Doctor flies away atop the helicopter equipped Slave-inator, Perry calls some bats using a bat whistle, which free him by eating all of the cake batter. Perry then rides the bats into the air and follows Dr. Doofenshmirtz who is now flying above Ferb's boxing ring, where Buford and Phineas are going at it in an intense round of Thumb Wrestling, which Phineas is losing at. The Doctor has some birthday ice cream, and when Agent P uses his whale whistle, a sperm whale flies above the Slave-inator, knocking the scoop of ice cream out of the cone, and down onto Phineas' head, right before Buford can totally defeat him. This make Buford laugh, and the two decide to call an end to their fight. Buford asks Phineas if we want to do the same again tomorrow, but Phineas responds that he needs to keep moving forward. Ferb says, "Sharks have to continue to move forward, or they'll drown." After Vulcan-style nerve pinching Buford, Ferb says, "Well, he was all up in my face." First Appearances * Baljeet Patel * Evander Holyfield Songs * He's a Bully * It's Looking Like the End Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Phineas: "Aren't you a little old to be a professional boxer?" Evander: "Yes, yes I am." Phineas: "Cool." Ferb's Lines *"Sharks have to continue to move forward, or they'll drown." *"Well, he was all up in my face." Whatcha doin'? Perry's Entrance to his Lair *At the Mall there is a Drink It soda machine that scans his foot which leads to a slide that takes Perry to his lair. End Credits The last verse of He's a Bully. Background Information * 11th produced episode, 6th aired episode, aired on February 4th, 2008. * In the credits, a character named Holly is mentioned. She is the Fireside Girl Candace tried to get something talking about the Brawl at the Mall from just as the fight was starting (she is not the only fireside girl with a speaking part in this episode, but see the Holly article for details). Gallery Phineas' Exercises Image:039.jpg| Image:041.jpg|One of Phineas Training exercises. Image:038.jpg| Burford's Exercise Image:Toiletdunking.png| Image:Bookupheaval.png| Image:Gutpunch.png| Image:Wedgie.png| Miscellaneous Image:040.jpg|Phineas losing at the match. Image:042.jpg|Heavyweight boxing champion Evander Holfield. Allusions *'Rocky:' The beat of the song and the way Phineas trains in it is reminisce of the famous Rocky movies. *'Punisher:' Buford's shirt is in the style of the Punisher. *'Star Trek:' The Vulcan Nerve Pinch Ferb uses against Buford is from Star Trek, the famous Sci-Fi show. *'Walt Disney:' Phineas' motto said in this to "keep moving forward" is derived from one of Walt Disney's speeches, in which he utters the now famous phrase to keep moving forward. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel and * Evander Holyfield as himself. Category: Episodes